


Easy Target

by mxjoyride



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Slapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjoyride/pseuds/mxjoyride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean Ambrose's learns Dolph Ziggler's dirty secret, he decides to use the knowledge to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Target

Dean didn't recognize the number sending the photos, but he recognized the man in all of them – Dolph Ziggler. As Dean scrolled through photo after photo of Dolph submitting to all sorts of depravity – too many and too good to be Photoshopped - his mind swirled with ideas and his cock grew hard. Finally, he knew just how to get what he couldn't stop thinking about all these weeks.

A week later, during Raw, Dean took the opportunity to strike. He lurked around the back while Seth and Roman got ready for their match. Eventually, he saw what he was looking for – Dolph walking alone through the back. Dean sneaked up behind Dolph and pushed him against a wall. Dean pinned Dolph's arms and held him as hard as he could against the wall. Dolph wriggled relentlessly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dolph said, pushing back against Dean. "Fucking let me go.

Dean slammed Dolph's head against the wall before pulling Dolph's face next to his by the hair. "I wouldn't be such a fucking dick to me if I were you," Dean said. "I got something you might wanna see."

"Oh really?" Dolph said. "Trust me, there's nothing you have that I wanna see."

Dean let out a low chuckle and pulled his phone from his pocket, still pressing Dolph against the wall using his hip and shoulder. Dean pulled up the photos of Dolph he had, put the phone in front of Dolph's face, and scrolled slowly through the photos as Dolph's eyes grew wide. "I've already saved them in about five different places, so don't think that trying to take my phone or something is gonna make this better," Dean said.

"Where did you get these?" Dolph said, his body slackening against Dean's

"I have my ways," Dean said. "Anyway, I'm assuming you don't want me to send these to everyone else in the locker room. So, I've got a little proposition for you."

"Okay, so what is it?" Dolph said.

Dean slipped a hotel room key card into the waistband of Dolph's trunks. "You come to that room tonight and I'll tell you all about it," Dean said. "If I'm not there, you better wait until I get back."

* * *

Dean finally made it to his hotel room a bit after midnight, half drunk and charged up. As Dean crept into the room, he noticed Dolph slumped in the chair next to the bed, scrolling through something on his phone.

"Get up," Dean said.

Dolph looked up with a smirk and set his phone aside. "Was wondering if you'd ever show up," he said.

"I said get the fuck up," Dean said. "I can send those photos to fucking everyone right now if you don't fucking get up."

Dolph stood up slowly, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright," he said. "What's your little proposal anyway?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at Dolph. "My proposal is that you do whatever the fuck I tell you to do and maybe if I like it, I'll keep those photos to myself," he said. "Judging by those photos, I think that's something you're already pretty good at."

"Well, yeah," Dolph said. "Look, getting those fucking pictures is going to be the best thing that ever happened to you. I don't do that kind of thing for just anyone."

Dean's eyes sparked at Dolph's words. Dean charged toward Dolph and tackled him. He held Dolph down on the floor and panted in Dolph's face.

"Listen, asshole," Dean said. "I don't know who the fuck else you've been playing with, but I'm not fucking playing, alright? You keep your fucking mouth shut unless I tell you to fucking say something. Got it?"

"Yeah," Dolph said.

Dean smacked Dolph hard across the face and smirked down at him. Dolph's eyes widened. "Good," Dean said. "Now get your ass up and take those clothes off for me."

Dean stood up and Dolph followed. Dean watched as Dolph unceremoniously removed his clothes and tossed them aside. As soon as Dolph revealed his already rock-hard cock, Dean started to laugh.

"Fuck, man," Dean said. "I've known some crazy-ass whores in my life, but if that's any indication, you're probably the fucking craziest. Shit – how bad do you want this? Come on, tell me."

Dolph's face flushed a bit as Dean spoke. "I'm here, I'm doing this whether I like it or not, I might as well get into it, right?" he said.

Dean growled and pushed Dolph down onto the bed. Dean pulled Dolph up until his head rested on the pillow near the headboard. Dean lay down next to Dolph and squeezed Dolph's cock. Dolph whimpered.

"Don't you fucking lie to me," Dean said. "I know you want this from me. I can tell. You fucking need it. But you know what? I don't really fucking care. If you wanna keep on lying, go right ahead. I'll give you what you need, and we both know you'll fucking love it."

Dean gave Dolph's cock a few hard strokes before letting go and rolling off him, making Dolph let out a soft, whining moan. Dean laughed as he fished a pair of handcuffs out of the nightstand. He cuffed Dolph's hands to one of the slats in the headboard.

"Well, since you're not sure whether you want this or not, I figured I'd make sure you didn't try to get away or anything," Dean said. "You know, it's not like you're gonna want to use your hands or anything, right?"

Dean unbuttoned his pants and freed his own aching cock. He kept his eyes locked on Dolph's deliciously vulnerable body as he did. It was finally all his. Yet, as many times as he'd imagined breaking Dolph slowly, the ease with which he could just take what he really wanted proved overwhelming. He grabbed the bottle of lube out of the nightstand and generously slicked both his cock and Dolph's asshole. He picked Dolph's legs up and pushed his cock into Dolph with a grunt. Dolph hissed as Dean filled him.

"Yeah, you're just gonna take this like a fucking pro, aren't you?" Dean said. "I know you fucking love it."

Dolph's eyes glazed over as Dean drove into Dolph harder and harder, digging his nails into Dolph's thighs. As soon as Dean noticed this, he let go of one of Dolph's legs and unleashed several hard smacks across Dolph's face, making Dolph moan and scream.

"You're not gonna fucking going away on me, you got that?" Dean said. "I want you to feel everything. I'm gonna take you to the fucking limit."

"Then you're gonna have to give me a lot more than that," Dolph panted.

"The fuck was that?" Dean said.

"I said you're gonna have to give me a lot more than that to take me to my fucking limit, you piece of shit," Dolph said. "Come on, you've seen what I can take. If you're gonna do this to me, you might as well give me something I can actually fucking feel."

Dean's face turned red and his eyes grew large and dark. He lunged in and squeezed Dolph's neck, keeping a tight grip as he slammed his hips into Dolph. Dolph locked his eyes defiantly on Dean's and moaned and gasped as he struggled against the handcuffs.

"What did I fucking tell you about talking to me like that?" Dean said, pressing Dolph's neck into the bed. "You're the only fucking piece of shit around here, you got that? And if I need to break this pretty fucking neck of yours to show you that, that's exactly what I'm gonna fucking do, alright?"

Dolph struggled a bit longer before Dean felt Dolph's body relax against him. Dolph's eyes softened and the desperate desire in them flowed to the surface. Dean loosened his grip around Dolph's neck slightly.

"Yeah, it's better if you just fucking take it, isn't it?" Dean said. Dean's eyes drifted down to Dolph's leaking cock, pressed hard against his belly. "I bet you'd like me to let those hands go, right? Let you touch that little whore cock of yours. Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, please," Dolph begged.

Dean laughed and slammed into Dolph even harder. "Oh, you just need to so bad, don't you? Now you're all fucking nice." Dean said. "Well, guess what? I'm not gonna let you. I'm gonna get mine and maybe if I'm fucking satisfied, I'll let you go. And maybe next time you won't be such a fucking asshole."

Dean fucked Dolph relentlessly, growling deeply, the room filling with the sweaty, slapping sound of their bodies crashing together. Dolph moaned plaintively into each of Dean's thrusts. The sounds muddled together into an obscene cacophony, punctuated finally by Dean's loud, wailing grunt as he came deep into Dolph.

Quiet took over as Dean pulled out of Dolph and drank in the conquered, unsatisfied sight of him. Dolph's eyes bored pleadingly into Dean, and he softly rattled the handcuffs. Dean stared at Dolph for a while, smirking, before finally speaking again.

"Yeah, I guess that was alright," Dean said. "But I don't wanna let you go yet."

Dean held Dolph's gaze for one more tense moment before diving down onto Dolph's cock, sucking it into his throat so fast that Dolph gasped. Dean's skillful mouth drew whining moans from Dolph, and Dolph pushed his hips wantonly toward Dean's mouth. Soon enough, Dolph's whole body started to shake, rattling the handcuffs. He groaned long and low as he pulsed his release into Dean's throat.

Dean pulled his mouth off Dolph's cock, wiped his mouth, and shot Dolph a smirk. He found the handcuff key in the nightstand and unlocked the cuffs. Dolph chuckled as he brushed his hair back.

"You really are a crazy bastard," Dolph said. "If I'd known it'd be that fucking good, I would've sent you those pictures a lot sooner."

"What?" Dean said.

"You really thought someone just randomly sent that shit to you?" Dolph said.

Dean looked incredulously at Dolph for a moment before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "You son of a bitch," he said.


End file.
